Fandom Travelers
by BlueFanfictionInc
Summary: Hello, this is Fandom Travelers, a collaboration of several writers: Me, Sinfulnature1123, True Support, and jax-naut2.0. For detailes of how this started, look up Sinful and True's parts. We will have our journeys through a universe made of fandoms, some solo, some collab. Warning: Lemons, Mature theme and language, yada yada.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the Blueking, and here will be the Fandom-verse Travelers. This is a collaboration with several other writers into one massive adventure. The other writers are: Sinfulnature1123, the creator and fellow member of the smut table, true support, and jax-naut2.0. For the basics of how this story started, look up the chapters/introductions for this fic in more detail, look up Sinfulnature1123 and True support's parts. We all will be posting parts/POV for this.**

 **Basis of story in a very blunt way, world goes to hell, a being called Supernova chooses a few people of pure hearts, mine may not be as pure, gives the power to create whatever appears in our minds and sends us to a dimension called the Fandom-verse, an ever growing realm, where the universes of comics, anime/manga, video games, tv shows, movies, etc. My character is one of those selected. Here will be his time before being met by Supernova and after, to the end of the world. You'll see.**

 **Warning, later chapters may, probably will contain lemons, you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Hell to the Paradise**

It was another day of hell, I hate my high school, a lot. I was the average nerd that was an easy target at school, having no parents and living in a shelter would do that. I work at a local bookstore, they let me use the computer and read the books, in exchange for some out of my paycheck, but it was worth it. I would drown myself in comics, manga, etc, wishing my life was that awesome.

I lived in New York City, in a ghetto area, I think I used that term right. I had glasses, a little fat, and I had A.D.D, along with me being poor, this made me the perfect target for every bully at my school and no friends, even a few of the teachers said I should just kill myself. I was tempted, but then I figured they would get theirs. Only how soon would they learn that they would.

Also, my name, I hate my given so, I just call myself Blue.

 **2 weeks before the end of the world**

For the last few weeks, things had being going crazy, like everyone just went mad. People were getting violent, volatile, and evil. The people who would beat me up were getting close to even killing me and each other. People were beginning to die left and right and no one seemed to care. They looked like they were enjoying it. I did my best to survive, and I even tried to help people, even though they didn't thank me.

One day, I was heading home from school, the school closing down due to the teachers either all stopped coming, or all died, tomato tomato. My home was also hell now as well; the people living there began to go crazy as well, so I got the hell out of there. The only safe place I had now was the Bookstore I worked at. The owner let me have the place; he died a few days ago, and with left me the place. So now I lived here, read comics, and stayed held up in here, besides the occasional food run.

 **1 week before the end of the world**

I was making a run; everything was starting to look like one of those Apocalyptic movies. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it wasn't just here. All around the world, people were going animalistic. I didn't want to admit it, but many of the bullies that were torturing me for years were being killed and I got some slight pleasure from it. I had just arrived at my store, when nearby I saw a girl, badly injured, probably assaulted by some guy. I walk up to her, "Hey, are you okay?" I ask her, she seemed freaked out by me. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, come with me." I said, extending my hand, she was unsure, but she looked at my face and couldn't see any malicious intent on my face.

I brought her in, locking the door; I had reinforced the doors, windows, the building all together, you'd need a nuke just to dent this place. I give her some water, "So, what happened?" I ask her, she doesn't reply, "It's okay, you can rest here, may just be the last safe place for a while. I'll make you something." I say to her, going to the small makeshift kitchen I had. Before I even start, I hear her footsteps running and I heard the door click.

Soon the store had about 8 more people enter, they had makeshift and blunt weapons, "Hello, wimp, thanks for letting us in." The main guy, named Chad, said, "We knew you'd try to help her and let her in, you are too easy to manipulate. Now hand over the supplies you have, or we kill your ass." I sigh, 'Okay, there are 9 of them, with weapons, against me, with a chef's knife.' I think, but then I figure, they will kill me anyway, might as well go down swinging.

Chad was getting annoyed, "Well, retard, you want us to beat it out of y…" He didn't finish, I charged with a kitchen knife and managed to stab him in the arm. I moved back, missing his swing. I then see another of the group try to get me with a nail board; I duck and stab him upwards through his chest, he dies. He falls and I grab the board, hitting someone in the head with it. Two more charged me with baseball bats, modified with saw blades and axe heads, one missed, though one managed to hit my right leg. I charge at Chad, making sure I take the bastard with me. I dodge a few more of his group, though one did get my arm. I get to him and hit him with the nail board on his side and I'm about to kill him with my knife, but I feel a sharp pain in my back. That girl I let in stabbed me with a knife in my back, I turn to kill the bitch, but then I feel someone hit me in the back of my head. I go down.

I look up, seeing Chad, bleeding from my hits, pick up a bat and hit me in the head, I'm out. After I don't know how long, I look and see the place on fire and my supplies gone. I sigh, "Ah well, guess I'm dead." I feel the pain and accept it. I then close my eyes, hoping where I end up isn't as bad.

I soon open my eyes, a soothing feeling coming over my body. I look and see a blue light, I then hear it say something, "No need to worry, you aren't in any danger. You are a kind soul, never harming others, only in self defense; you are one of few who will leave this dying world. I grant you the power to have your imagination come to life, a few possess this power as well. Let yourself fall to insanity, take those who wronged you, and whatever you think, let it come to life and take down those in your path. You will meet the others soon, now go!"

I soon find myself back in my store, now destroyed. I check over myself, finding all my injuries healed and I feel stronger. I look around almost all the books and manga destroyed. My favorite part of my life was destroyed, and all for some supplies. "If the world is dying, what was the point?" I ask, getting angry. "What did that thing say, 'the world is dying, let your insanity run loose, and your imagination to take down those who wronged you,' or something like that." I then look at my hands, "Alright, so let's try something." I try to think of something, but I couldn't decide, so I decided something powerful, "I want the power of James Heller." I then feel a surge, my skin felt like it was bubbling.

After a second the feeling faded, I felt hungry. I then heard someone approach from behind me, some crazy guy. He stabbed me with a knife, but I didn't even feel it. The guy looked terrified, I looked into his eyes, and I grabbed him by the neck. He took the knife and just kept stabbing my arm, but I was healing fast and they were painless. I then decided to try something, "I've got the toughness, regeneration, so let's see if…" I then absorbed the poor bastard, like I assimilated him into my body. It felt, good.

I then spent the next hour testing my powers, all of them working, "Well, now it's time to hunt." I run out, ready to take apart those who wronged me, losing my sanity was very fun.

(For an explanation of my James Heller/Prototype 2 powers, I can morph my arms into Claws, for tearing apart enemies, Tendrils, both my arms become three fingered arms and have the ability to send out biomass that extend from the target and rip them apart, Blade, my arm becomes a massive blade that can cut through steal and extends out for longer range kills, Hammerfists, my hands become massive fists that sends biomass into my arms, making them stronger and I can unleash spike by hitting the ground, and the Whipfist, my arm becomes a retractable fist that extends into a long whip blade, good for taking down very long range opponents and grabbing people. I can also become any person I eat gaining their memories and body down to the DNA, I was immune to bullets, can heal from any injury and heal by absorbing people, move faster, jump higher, glide for hours, I can also unleash the biomass stored in my body for devastating attacks. For visuals of these, watch or play Prototype 2.)

 **3 days to the end of the world**

I spent the last 4 or so days searching, while having fun with my powers. I watch the city and every single person go nuts. Whatever that blue light was, it was right about them all going insane, hell I was starting to lose it as well, that and it doesn't help I've been eating insane people for a few days now. I also used another fun ability; I can spread an infection, called in the game, Mercer virus, basically zombies.

I eventually find my targets; they were holed up in an old apartment building. Besides the one I killed before they got me, they were all there and they had guns now. Move towards the building, after landing.

One of them heard something and walked out. He saw me and pointed a rifle at me, "Hey, back the fuck away or I'll…" The guy said, but then he noticed who I was, "No way, you died, how are you alive?" I just smiled, one of my hands turning into claws, "Well, I came back, let's see if you do." I said, slowly approaching him. "You freak!" He yells firing his gun at me, but the bullets bounce off me. He did this till he ran out, and I was now inches from him. "My turn." I say, before I slash him with claws, cutting him into bits. He fell apart onto the ground in bits of body and blood, I liked my fingers.

Above me in the building, the others of the group just looked and saw the whole thing, a few actually shit themselves. I just looked up, "Hey, bitches, payback is a bitch!" I yell, walking into the building. I can hear them moving, freaking out, I was enjoying it. I soon approach the room they were at, two of them on guard with their makeshift weapons. I could smell the fear and the smell of people pissing/pooping themselves, it was beautiful. "Nice weapons," I then turn my arms into Hammerfists, "Mine are bigger."

I saw the look of utter fear on their faces, one of them tried to charge me. I simply clapped the fists together, and he turned into a liquid. The other guy tried to run, but that didn't end well either. I hit him in the chest with a Hammer fist, and he died on impact. I step on his head for good measure, before kicking the door down. The five left all got a gun and fired at me. After about 35 seconds of unloading rounds, I walked through the smoke cloud, "Nice try."

I then brutally massacre all, but Chad and his girl, both were cowering in a corner. I just looked at them, putting the fear of god in them both. Chad saw an open window near them and decided to make a run, even though we were 5 stories up. He jumps out, but I wasn't letting him go that easily. I used the Whipfist to grab him as he jumped out, "You aren't escaping that easily." Bringing him to my face, "Any last words?" Chad then said in desperation, "Please don't, it wasn't my idea, it was her idea!" She got pissed, "You fucking liar, it was your idea!" I looked into his eyes, it was filled with fear, but I could tell he was telling the truth. I thank him, before I absorb him.

I then look at the girl, with devilish intent, "You were the reason I died." I said, approaching her, she was paralyzed in fear. I went up to her, "Now, it's time for payback." I then tore her clothes off, her body having a nice rack. "Please no, I'm sorry, I…" She tried to say, but I slapped her, "You brought this upon your self." I said, taking off my pants to reveal my 14 inch rod, "Prepare to lose your mind." She just looked in horror, with no prep or anything, I rammed it into her and pounded her for hours.

 **6 hours later…**

I was done, she was broken, cum oozing everywhere, her butt and vagina molded to my cock, and she was basically brain dead. "Enjoy your last few days on this hell." I say, imagining myself some new clothes, with a duster. I left, the girl soon being found by one of my infected zombies.

 **The end of the world**

I was just relaxing, waiting for the end of the world that blue light said. I figured when I heard about all the death and pieces of the planet deteriorating. I had spent these last days reflecting and getting vengeance. I found two teachers who tortured me in school and fucked their brains out, along with a bunch of students who were bullies as well. It was good, though I did manage to regain my sanity.

Soon the blue light came, with the figure, "Hello, it is good to see you again." It said. I smiled, "Same, actually what do I call you, if I may ask." "Call me, **Supernova,** and I'm here to tell you the world will be ending in the next 25 minutes." I look with a bit of shock, "Wow, that's fast, so what happens to me?" I ask. "You will be sent to the Fandom-verse, a realm where the fandoms of every game, movie, anime, manga, comic, etc, all packed in an always growing universe, where you have your power." I smile, "Well what the hell are we waiting for! Send me to my heaven!" I say, excited beyond word.

"You will be sent, once True has the portals ready." I then am confused, "True? Whose that, someone like me?" I ask. "Yes, along with others, may you be able to see them and meet with me again." Supernova said, before disappearing.

I then feel the planet begin to fall apart more, then a portal opens, "All right, let's go." I said, jumping through. It was amazing, it was like in Doctor who, the tardis going through time, except it's me. It was amazing, until I appear in the new world and go through a mountain, before landing in a field. The Prototype powers gave me more weight and made me immune to falls, so when I hit the ground, it caused a good amount of damage.

I come to and look around, seeing pokemon, "No. Fucking. Way." I say, "This is amazing!" I yell into the heavens, my journey begins.

 **One week later…**

I am near a lake, hanging with my Lucario, Gardevoir, and Braxien. I then see a portal open above me, similar to the one that brought me here, "Maybe it's more people?" I say, then I see 4 people falling through, a little girl, a young man, and two more girls, and one was in a…I don't even know. "Okay, this should be fun." I say.

* * *

 **And that's it. This is my part of the Fandom Travelers, the perspective of Blue. Sorry if it seems confusing in the speaking parts, I wanted to get this out fast, hope you enjoy none the less. The others currently involved are Sinfulnature1123 and True Support, the creators, and Jax-naut2.0. Sin and True have how this all started and Jax will tell where they first ended up in.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review, Recommend, Yada Yada. Hope to see you soon, Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is the Blueking35 and here we have the second chapter of my POV of Fandom Travelers. Again, this is a collaboration with Sinfulnature1123, True Support, and Jax-naut2.0. If you want to see more of how this started, look up Sinful and True's fics.**

 **Well, I don't want to make this too long, time for fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Friends and the Journey begins**

 **My POV**

I just saw 4 people fall out of a hole in the sky. I ran over to the location where they were. The guy looked kinda like a serial killer, the younger one was dressed kinda average, and both older girls looked good, though I wondered why one was dressed as a stripper. (My character knows little about Kill la Kill.)

I approach them and talk to the guy, "Hello, I'm Blue, and you must be True, right?" True looked at me, "Yes I am, and who might you be?" He asked. "Well, Supernova said you created all the portals to this fandom and he explained to me what this place is kinda. I've also been here a week so, I've collected a few pokemon." Was wondering when I'd see you guys.

"Do you have the same power as us?" He asks me. 'I've been waiting for these guys for a fucking week, and that is how he responds, "Do you not see the outfit? If not why don't we be gentlemen and shake hands," I say, I turn my hand into a claw, kinda hoping he tries.

(For the sake of time, I will shorten this. For the full conversation, go to True's.)

He asks me to join them, mentions pokephilia, which I have a slight weakness for, and True uses his powers to give us all new uniforms, I got a cool Cowboy with a modern twist look.

True then made pokemon for themselves, I was amazed how powerful he was, I'd never tried to make something living, besides my infection ability, but that more morphs than creates. Sin gets a Bulbasaur, Clara a Fenniken, I have a feeling Braxien will like her, and LB got some weird fan made pokemon. I was never a fan of them, though I did have one in mind.

True then asked if I was good on pokemon, "Yep, mine are Lucario, Gardevoir, and a Braxien." Sin was impressed, I promised to show where we could get one. I then brought out a map, I used Lucario's aura and my Viral Sonar to make it, "Ok so this is where we are now, and the nearest gym is a few miles south, it will take us about 1 or 2 days, depending on what pokemon you want. Here I've got some pokeballs." I said, I gave each of them 5 pokeballs.

We get all get ready to head out, True making himself a Snivy as his starter. They all admired their pokemon. "I can already tell, there are going to be a lot of weird moments in the fandom." I said. "Definitely." True replied, as we all headed off into the sunset.

 **The next morning…**

After a good night sleep, our group went pokemon catching. Sin wanted a Rattata (male), Clara a female pidgey, but this one had to be an anthro, and True was looking for a male Shinx and a ralts. LB was into only fanmade pokemon, so I let True handle that. I used my Viral Sonar to sense for where all these pokemon were, the sonar allows me to find any person or pokemon I'm looking for, if it is in the area. The closest was Rattata, so we headed in that direction.

True sprouted his wings and they all get airborne, though Clara still piggybacks on Sin, she didn't mind. I was still on the ground, "Hey, Blue, ain't you going to fly." Sinful asks, "It's okay, I run faster than I fly. We are heading northwest, about a mile and we'll find your Rattata." I said, stretching my legs. "Are you sure dude, you may slow us down." Sin replied, "Don't worry, you guys may be the ones slowing me down." I said, before I take off running. They're surprised; True explained my powers had the benefit of a boost in how fast I run.

The rest of them catch up soon, though now I'm more or less racing Sin, "C'mon, is that all you got?" I say, Sin kicking it up and flying faster. True just sighs as he watches us try to race. We both were enjoying this, though Clara was beginning to feel ill, "Sin, maybe we could slow down a little?" She asked, but "C'mon Sin, I'm barely breaking a sweat." Her competitive side took over and she got faster.

We were getting close to a field where the Rattata were. Then Me and Sin see a large stone pillar, we both look at each other and the same thought comes to mind, we had a finish line. We both speed up to get to the pillar, Sin was looked like she was going to take it, but I then turned my arm into the Whipfist and used it to grab the pillar. I reeled it in and got passed it first, "Ha, I win." I say, triumphantly. Sin landed and was pissed, "That was bullshit, you won with Whipfist!" Sin yelled, "You never said I couldn't use it." I retourted. We both then hear Clara throw up nearby, "I'm never riding piggyback when you two are racing again." She replied, wanting some mouthwash.

True and LB caught up soon after, and we get eyes on a pack of Rattata, "So, Sin, take your pick." I said. After a few minutes, Sin saw the perfect one, "There is the one I want, go Bulbasaur." Sin said, sending out her starter. (I'm skipping the battle, sorry.) Sinful then threw a ball at the defeated pokemon, and caught it, "Now I have a Rattata." She said, cheerfully. "Alright, now let's see what's closer." I said, using my Viral Sonar. "Alright, the closest is Shinx, so True your next." We all got ready, Clara managed to get herself airborne as well, though she was a little wobbly. She wasn't going to be piggybacking on Sin, if we were going to race again, but we both said we were mature enough not to.

 **A little later…**

Me and Sin did race again, and she won, god damn it, "Ha, suck it Blue." She said, "Yeah, yeah, I'll beat you next time." I say, annoyed. True, LB, and Clara arrive soon after, "Can you two stop being so childish?" He asked annoyed, "Oh c'mon True, were just having fun, and if it wasn't for me, you'd be searching for Shinx with no help." We then move and find a small batch of Shinx.

"All right True, go nuts and get your partner." I said. True approached the pack, but as he approached, the Shinx seemed scared. So True figured a fight wouldn't be right, so he crouched and offered for any to come to him. One came forward, out of curiosity. It sniffed, then licked True's hand. It soon rubbed itself on his leg, "I guess he likes me." True said, before tapping his head with a pokeball. It was caught in seconds.

"Well that was easy." I said, "I had to fight my Lucario as a Riolu before I could catch him." True smiled, "I guess I'm just better with pokemon. So now we just need my Ralts and Clara's Anthro Pidgey." I use my Sonar. "Okay, good news, they are close together, bad news, there in the forest." "What's so bad about a forest?" Clara asked, "Because that place is dark, depressing, and the clouds above it make it impossible to see. We're going to have to walk through the forest."

We manage to get to the forest, which I dub the Dark Forest, had a fog in and above it, though above was thicker, the tree tops were clumped together so sunlight didn't enter well, and it was home to a lot of pokemon. "Well this place is cheery." LB said, "So the pidgey and ralts are in there?" I nod yes, "This place is a safe haven for a lot of pokemon, hunters hate this place and planes/helicopters can't fly over this place, I tried, it's thicker than gravy."

We made our way through, we could see, though it was still a bit gloomy. I was walking with True upfront, Sin, Clara, and LB not far behind, "Ya know, I just realized something, we've been traveling around for about a day now, and I we barely know each other." True realized that too, "Yeah, we really don't, so do you want to start?"

"Sure," I said, I explained what my life was like before I got here, from my life before the world began to fall apart, how I died, what I did before my death, and a little of what I've done in this world. (Explained in the previous chapter of my fic.) "Damn, your story kinda sounds like Sin, LB, and Mine's." He said, before explaining how they were before the world went to shit as well. (Read Sinful and True's stories for these details.)

"Wow, you guys went through hell as well, at least you had each other." I said, "So how is Clara your friend, if she was such a bitch." True looked back at Clara, "I don't know, Sin did something and now she is like the best friend we wanted. For now, she's okay."

"So, if I may ask, why was Sin dressed like a stripper when you guys arrived?" I asked. "She wasn't a stripper, she was wearing a Kamui from Kill la Kill." True replied. That confused me for a second, then I remembered, "Oh that anime, I never was able to enjoy it. It was cool, but it had this really annoying brown haired chick that ruined it for me." I said. The group immediately felt the air tense as, they knew how much Sin loved Mako, "Yeah, her name was Mako I think, she's like the worst character ever. I mean she's the most annoying character ever, hell Jar Jar Binks was far better than that bi…" I had to stop when I felt a blade next to my neck.

I look back and see Sin had some blade on the side of my neck, with the expression of I will fucking kill you." True whispered, "Mako is her waifu, I don't know if we can die, but if there is she will find a way to kill you if you don't shut up." I understand and just stay quiet, and move a little farther up, out of range of the blade.

We soon arrived in the area of the Anthro Pidgy, "Alright, that Pidgy should be somewhere around here." The moment I say that, something comes out and hit me in the back of my head. Everyone laughs, "I forgot, birds hate me." It took some time, but the Pidgy finally showed itself. Clara brought out her Fenniken, and they fought. After a tough battle, Clara managed to get the Anthro Pidgy.

We were going to go get Ralts, but it was getting dark and we decided to make camp. Besides me, everyone made their own tents, I just stayed outside. I would keep an eye on the area. Overall it was a good day and made me happy for the future.

* * *

 **And End, sorry if it isn't the best or longest, this was a lot harder to write then I thought. See the next leg of the journey on Sinfulnature1123's when it comes out. Review, Favorite, Follow, Yada Yada, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom Travelers**

 **Hello, Blueking again, and now, the next chapter of Fandom Travelers. Enough said, time for fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Massive destruction and shopping (or why I am never allowed to use my imagination ever again and I hate malls and stores, and fucking shoes.)**

I was now hauling True to meet up with the others after his little swim/rescue. (Read True's chapter to find out what happened.) Thankfully, my powers made finding them easy, "Hey guys, sorry we're late." I said, everyone then noticing True passed out on my back. "What happened, is he okay?" Sin asked, very concerned about her friend. Then I explained what happened.

"That sounds exactly like my brother." Lb said, "Will he be alright?" "Yeah, he's just tired, when we get to the city, we'll get a room and let him rest." I said, "Hell maybe Sin can give him mouth to mouth." Sin blushes up at the comment, "I would not!" She said, but her face was saying something different. Me, Clara, and LB just giggled.

It takes us about 5 hours or so to get to the city. We look and around and manage to find an hotel. "Uh, can we afford this? Wait, do we even have money for this place?" Clara asked, realizing they hadn't actually been to a city in this fandom yet. "It's okay, we have the power to create anything from our imagination, we can just make the money." I said, making a couple thousand dollars, or whatever currency is in this world.

I get us the presidential suite, nearly scaring the front desk by paying for the room in cash, and we get to relax, the suite was bigger than most houses. Everyone goes and lies on the beds, thoroughly enjoying the silk sheets, and I throw True on the bed. "God, this place is awesome." Sin says, LB and Clara agreeing after days camping.

I order some pokemon food from room service and get the pokemon prepared. True was still asleep, so LB grabbed his pokemon, though I insisted Sin do it, now my face hurts. The pokemon were now all out and almost all got along well with each other, well except for ralts, but then again, having her appear when I had my claws out, probably not the best idea. But thankfully, Gardevoir was able to comfort it like a mother to a child. She calmed it and soon Ralts was hanging out with everyone, though she was still terrified of me.

A little while later, True finally woke up, "It has awoken." I said. Everyone looking to True, LB hugging her brother. "Good you woke up, I think Sin was getting close to giving you mouth to mouth." I said, then Sin hit me with a nightstick. True was then met by his pokemon, all happy to see their trainer awake, Ralts the happiest. "So, how you feeling?" Sin asked, "I'm okay, just a little tired." True replied. "But first, where are we?"

"We're in the city, we got here about an hour ago, and we are in the Presidential suite of this hotel. And before you ask, I made us some money and paid for the room." I said. True understood most of it, but he was mostly focused on pokemon and the silk sheets, which felt great. We spent the rest of the day relaxing, ordering room service, and watching the PPV, which had a porn and pokephilia section, that Sin was more or less glued to.

It was now late and everyone was heading to bed. When everyone was out, I leave the room with one of the keys, I wanted to try out my gift to create something living. As I tried to leave, I was intercepted by Lucario, "Hey Lu, look I'm going out, you and the others can rest." I said, but Lu just looked at me, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid." He still had a look of I was, but he sighed and went back to the room.

I left the hotel and the city, in case this went wrong I didn't want to destroy or alert the city. I was back in the forest, about 2 hours from the city. "Alright, create something living, create something living." I said, trying to make a like a person, but that ended poorly, like something from Fullmetal Alchemist. "Damn it, alright, let's try something less complicated."

I then spend the next hour trying to create anything, before I start getting pissed off, "Why the fuck can't I create anything, it can't be that hard." I keep trying and now I'm really fucking pissed, "GAH WTF, I can't even create a mouse!" I then start taking my anger on trees, "Okay, one more try." I say, trying to think of anything. I put all of my brain power into this. I open my eyes, and nothing, "GAH, I give up, I can't do this." I yell, giving up.

I then turn around and see a massive creature, several stories tall. I move back, it took me a second, but I now remembered what it was, "I just made a Goliath." I said, amazed. (Just quick thing, the Goliath I made is from Prototype 2.) I the start dancing happily, "Awesome, I finally made something, and I made a Goliath." Then the realization just hit me, "Oh fuck, I just created a Goliath." The Goliath then roars and begins to tear apart the forest, "Order you to stop, cease, obey your master!" I yell, it knocks me to the side.

I get up, "Alright, I'll just uncreate it." I said, before I realize, "Oh wait, I don't think I can do that." The Goliath was starting to rampage, "Alright, just haft to do this the hard way." I said, covering myself in biomass armor, like the Armored Heller, and got out my whipfist and Blade arms. "Alright, time to die!" I say attaching myself to it with the whip and attacked. The thing was a lot tougher and faster than the game. It knocked me around a lot.

After 3 hours, I managed to kill the thing, though it did take apart like 1/8 of the forest. I now had to hide the body, "Alright, I can't burn it quick, so I'll just absorb it." I said, though I would regret that. I absorb the entire creature and I felt kinda weird. I begin to make my way back, before I feel like I'm going to explode. Before another thought comes out, I kind of do, like the Devastator. I expel all the excess biomass. I fall to the ground for a second, "Now I know why Heller only eats the head, that was way too much." I say, eventually gaining my footing.

I make my way back, slowly, turns out I actually was injured and tired after that fight and from expelling the biomass By the time I got back it was about 7:30 am. I get to the hotel and ask the front desk to send 5 presidential breakfasts to our room and a lot of pokemon food. I make it up to the room when the food arrives, still feeling bust, I open the door and there were the 4 of them and our pokemon, "Where have you been this morning?" True asks.

I sigh, "I went out for a little training early this morning and I decided to get us some breakfast." They could tell I was hiding something, but they decided to figure it out later. While we were eating, LB noticed I was fidgeting a lot, "Is something wrong, Blue?" "I just tweaked something during my training, I'll be fine." I say, forgetting LB is very observant.

While we all ate, Sin turned on the tv to the news, "And that is the weather for today, in other news, scientists are still baffled by the massive monster that was in the forest late last night." The newscaster said. I immediately freeze up. "This footage was shown on one of our long range cameras on our copters. We apologize for the quality, but here you can see this several stories tall monster tearing apart the forest." They are all amazed, "I didn't the pokemon world had something like that." Clara said, "It doesn't, if I remember correctly, that's a Goliath." True responded. "A what?" Lb asked, "It's some massive monster from the Prototype 2 game…" True explained, then paused.

All four of them then looked at me, "What?" I asked, "What training were you doing?" Sin asked. "Oh c'mon, do you think I'm crazy enough to create something like that." I respond, then the news continues, "We also have footage of some person who was fighting this thing, we warn you the footage is disturbing." And it showed me in the Bio armor fighting and getting my butt kicked, before I finally managed to kill it, the footage ending. They all look at me again, "Okay, that may have been me." I said, then explaining what happened last night.

"You are never allowed to create anything from your mind, ever again!" True said, I wanted to argue, but I knew I would lose. Things soon calm down, "Well that's under the bridge, what are we doing today?" "I'll be doing my thing, you are going with LB, Clara, and Sin." True said, I respond with, "What?" Clara, Sin, and LB look at me, "As punishment for doing something that stupid, you are going to carry all our bags while we are shopping today." Clara said, wanting to see what the malls and shops had. "No way, I hate shopping and malls, and people in them." I reply, "There is no way in hell you are getting me to go there and be your bag boy."

 **15 minutes later…**

The girls go to the mall, dragging me along, "How the hell did I get dragged into this shit?" I asked myself. The next hour was spent in the same clothing store, I kept asking myself why women took this damn long. LB and Sin were both a little hesitant at the idea, both coming from shitty families who didn't really buy them anything. Clara convinced them, telling them they need to spoil themselves every now and again. Plus they got to dress up all their pokemon. I also regret telling them you could make your own money, "This is going to be a long fucking day."

 **6 hours later…**

I was currently under the wait of several pounds of clothes, accessories, toys, and fucking shoes, admittedly a good part of it was Clara, but still, "What is it with you women and shoes, you bout like 20 pairs of shoes, what the hell?" They laugh, "You're a guy, you'll never understand." Clara said, the one thing we agreed on.

The rest of the day was me as pack mule now wondering, "How will I kill True for leaving me to this."

* * *

 **End, till next chapter. As a reminder, look for the other parts on Sinfulnature1123, True Support, and jax-naut2.0. Till Next time and Merry Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom Travelers**

 **Hello, this is Blueking35, and enough said, Time for fic. As a note our cycle for me, True, and Sinful's povs are Me, then Sin, then True, then back to me. Jax is on his own.**

 **Chapter 4: The Triangle and the new arrival, or True and Sin want to fuck Clara first and I get my butt kicked by a new person.**

We soon left the city and stopped in the forests before Pewter City. We had set up camp in the forest. LB seemed in better spirits after her date, which I assume she got laid. Clara was okay and True and Sin seemed to have issues between each other, I just kept thinking, 'Just fuck already.' Sin soon leaves for something, I don't know what she does. While she was gone, True got on some nice looking clothes, with Clara in a sexy looking dress, before they teleport away. I just smile, "This is going to be fun."

I decide to go and train, leaving my pokemon on guard of the camp. LB sees me, "Blue, where are you going?" She asked, remembering what happened last time I went to train, I demolished part of the forest. I calm her, "I'm just going to make some robots to battle, I won't destroy anything." She lets me go, knowing what punishment he will have if he does something like that again. I then take off.

Since the forest may be a bad place to be around, I head to a field a good distance from it. I was told not to create anything living so I didn't, robots don't count right. I created some synths from the Fallout series, the first models, and started to shred them. It was fun, especially after that fucking pain in the ass known as shopping.

I just destroyed another batch, putting all the metal bits in a pile, I would throw them into a dump when I was finished. They were basically scrap metal. I was getting ready to go back, when a portal opened behind me. I look, "Supernova?" I ask, before a man came out from it. He was rather well built, like a warrior. He was wearing black armor, had a cloak, had several daggers and bombs on the armor, a mechanical arm, and a massive black sword. It took me a second, before I realized who this guy became, "Your using Guts from Berserk aren't you?"

The man looked at me, he looked no older than me, "Good eye, and I'm guessing by the claws you are from the Prototype series." He said, he had a lower voice, I answer, "James Heller, I guess you were brought here by Supernova?" I asked. He replies, "Yep, I've been here for about 2 weeks now, I've gone through a fandom already and decided to find another, didn't expect to see another one like me?" I could see him grabbing his blade, the Dragon Slayer, "So, who are you, my name is Blue." "My name, you'll find out if you survive." The man said, before he swung the massive blade, I just manage to dodge it. "Why do you want to kill me, we were both brought to this place by Supernova, or more accurately True, so why do you want to fight me." "Because, I want to fight someone who I can call a challenge, and someone like you seems perfect. As for the killing, you know Guts, you know what happens when the Berserker armor activates." I sigh, "Alright then fishstick, bring it on!" I yell, my claws sharp.

The battle begins, I charge. This did not end well, my claws couldn't cut the armor or his blade, and he uses the blade to swat me away. "Okay, that didn't work, let's try this." I say, getting up and changing my arms to tendrils. The man charges with the slayer again, I dodge it as it hits and cracks the ground. I go in and manage to get two hits on him, before I try to use a Blackhole attack, but that went just as well as the claws, his armor blocked it. I was open and he threw several knives at me, they hurt. I move back, before I get hit with an arrow. I look and see multiple arrows coming at me, I forgot his mechanical arm had a rapid fire crossbow. I get hit by 4 more, before he stops.

This battle was not going my way at all. 'Why did it haft to be one toughest and scariest swordsman in anime?' I thought as I pulled out arrows and daggers from my body. I had done no damage to him and his armor and blade blocked my claws and tendrils, while I have been slashed, stabbed, and shot with arrows. Now I was getting pissed, "Alright bitch, time for the real fight!" I say, bringing out my Blade arm. The man smiled, "Good, I thought this would be boring." I put more biomass into the blade, making it longer and stronger, I then charge, 'If this doesn't work, I'm dead.' The man sets up his blade and brings it down. I connect with my blade arm, both weapons collided and it sends out a shockwave. It was a battle of attrition, before I fell back, Slayer hits the ground, and I close the distance with a slash. I still can't bust the armor, but it know his weakness now, if I can close the distance, I can get him.

He then charged me, and I charged again with me blade, both attacks blocking each other. I then smell something, "What is that…" I look down and see one of his mini bombs, before it went off. I we were both blasted back, both of us taking a good amount of damage. His armor kept him going, and he hadn't activated it yet, while my healing was keeping me going, but I knew if this kept going, I would lose. We both get up and I deploy my whipfist. I use it for a long range strike. I manage to connect, but it doesn't do too much damage, but I'll take any at this point. He the charges at me, sword ready, I use the fist this time to grab him. I then use it to pull myself closer, before I throw it at his face. I figured I'd miss and it hit the ground, I use it to close the distance.

He doesn't move and I get part of his face. I wonder why he does that, before I remember what else his mechanical arm can do. I was too close to dodge, before I see his arm ready to fire a cannon shot. I decide to try something, then he fires. I manage to get my shield out and block the shot. I still had momentum and crashed into him. He actually felt that one actually hurt him, and I stupid realized I could have used this thing to minimize the damage. The man looked at me, "That actually hurt, nice one." He said, changing his stance, "but that's the only one you get." He said as he charged again, this guy had enormous stamina to move that fast and well with Dragon Slayer and armor. I use the shield as he stabs me. It manages to parry the blow before I strike him in the chest with a Hammerfist. The blow was powerful and the man was sent back, I then hit the ground, sending biomass spikes out at him.

The man got up, though he did look tired and the last hit looked like it did a good amount of damage. I finally found a way to hurt him. "Alright, that was a really good hit, to be honest, no one's been able to hit me that hard yet." He said, almost joyously, "You are a good opponent, but now it's over." He said, he then activated the Berserker armor. (This armor gives a massive boost to speed, strength, and endurance. It disables the body's ability to feel pain and keeps the body held together no matter how much damage the person takes. It also disables any morals the person has and makes them an unstoppable god of murder.) I see him activate it, "Now the true battle for survival begins." I say, creating my biomass armor, increasing my defense, and getting my hammerfists out. We both stared at each other, before we both yelled and charged.

He swung the sword and I tried to block it with my Shield. I manage to block it, but the force of it hurts me and him. I moved the blade to the side and he blocked two of my punches with the sword. We both continue to charge and throw blows at each other for about 10 minutes. We both were pretty much beat to death and barely able to keep going, but we both wanted nothing more than to win and honestly, as much as we both didn't want to admit, we loved this. "Yo, if you can understand me, I'm willing to call it a draw." I say. "He looks at me, he doesn't say anything, but he does stick his middle finger at me, "Alright, then let's end this." I said, slamming my fists together.

He charged me, Dragon Slayer ready to stab me. I had thought of only one more way to end this, but this was going to hurt like a mother. I didn't deploy my shield and he manages to stab me through my chest, he smiled, before he felt me grab his hands and hold them in place. I smiled, "Surprise, Motherfucker." I yell, before I unleash a massive Devastator. He takes the full force of it and gets blasted back, his sword going with him. He crashes into the field. I soon fall to the ground, my healing the only thing keeping me alive. I soon look up and see the man in front of me, I could tell the armor was the only thing keeping him alive. He was about to put the sword through my head, when something attacked him and forced him back. Whatever attacked him picked me up, it was a Brawler. I then look and see another next to it. (Note these both are from Prototype 2 as well.)

"Where did you two come from?" I ask weakly, then I remember, "The Pack Leader ability, but I tried it, before it didn't work. I guess it's like an emergency response." They get me to a standing position, though I use one of them to keep me standing. The man looks at us, before her puts down the helmet, both our faces and bodies covered in blood, "Call it a draw? I don't think I can beat both of those and we both look like shit." He says. I agree, "Yeah." I turn my arms back to normal and he puts the sword back on his back. "You were a great opponent, never fought someone like you ever." He said, "Same to you." I reply.

He then turns and opens a portal, "Don't you want to stay." I ask, "Nah, never been good with others, besides, I think the group will have a little problem since I almost tried to kill you. If I see you again, I'll take you down." He said. Before he leaves, "Axel, the name is Axel." He then disappears through the portal. I try to walk, but my body was in too much pain. I consume one of the brawlers, but it barely healed the damage. The last Brawler put me on its back and it gave me a ride to the camp.

At the camp, LB was relaxing, playing with her fakemon, with mine on guard duty. She faintly heard the fighting, assuming I did something stupid, "If he created another thing like the Goliath, he's going to be in for it at the next mall." She said. Then Lucario sensed something, LB noticed, "Is something wrong?" Right as she asked that, the Brawler tore through the bushes, scaring the shit out of everyone. They were about to attack, "Guys, it's alright." I say, getting off the back of the Brawler and falling to the ground. I absorb the Brawler before everyone gets around me, but even then I was still badly hurt.

LB and the pokemon help me to my tent. I wake up a few minutes later, "Thank god, what happened to you, you look like you got put through a meat grinder." LB said. "Close to it…" I say, before explaining everything that happened. She was amazed, and slightly terrified, "So is he still out there?" She asks, "No, he went to another fandom. Did everyone else come back?" "No, Sin did for a bit, but then I told her that Clara and True went on some date and Clara was dressed kinda like how I was for my date and she was gone." LB explained. "All right," I say, "Don't tell them about this, they will be at each other too much to care." LB was hesitant, but agreed.

I let my healing do the rest, I would still need a lot of time. I then hear the three others return, I ask from my tent, "So, who got laid?" I ask, I feel the evil stare through the tent, "I am Switzerland, this is between you two." I say, knowing the challenge by what LB said earlier. I then go to sleep, hoping I'll be healed by tomorrow.

 **And that's all she wrote. Hope you all enjoyed, see Sin's POV when it comes out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom Travelers**

 **Hello, this is another chapter of Fandom Travelers. Usually after Sin does hers, True's POV is next, but he is stumped, so he said I could just do mine next. Now for the fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New town and future plans**

My POV

We all began to make our way to Pewter City. They were all ready to get their battle with the Rock-type Gym. We had packed up and made our way, I ran while everyone else flew. Though today I was lagging behind, usually I kept up and even ahead at times. I had to take a break half way to the town. "God damnit, I haven't healed yet. I guess even my healing has limits." I say, pain going through my body.

I'm soon met by everyone checking on me, "Dude, you okay?" True asks, "You're usually are far ahead." I try to shake it off, "I'm okay, just an off morning." They still look concerned, "Trust me, it's noth…" I try to say, but LB interjects, "Blue, just tell them." They look to LB, "What happened last night?" They asked, I try unsuccessfully to blow it off as nothing, but LB tells them, "He came back while you three were out on the back of a Brawler and he was half dead." I seriously wanted to slap LB, but bad idea when her brother is like God.

True then looked at me, "What the fuck did you do now? If you created something like the Goliath again, the punishment upon you will be biblical." I now realize telling the truth is best, "All right, last night while everyone was out, I went out to train with some robots I created. They were simple, non sentient bots. After I took them apart, a portal opened up and a pure came out of it." This immediately got everyone, besides LB since she helped him back when he was injured, "You met another pure, and you only mention this now?" Sin asks.

I continue, "His name was Axel and he had the equipment and skills of Guts, from Berserk." Clara was a Berserk fan and was most shocked, "He had Guts' abilities and weapons, and he didn't kill you?" "Wow, thanks. Anyway, he attacked first, we fought, he kinda kicked the crap out of me, it ended in a draw, he left through a portal, and I had some Brawlers I summoned bring me back to camp." The three just look stupefied, "Again, you only tell us this NOW!?" True yells. "Well, shit was awkward last night and I was embarrassed that I got my ass kicked."

Sin then added, "So, are you still injured?" She asked, "I'm fine, a little banged up, but it's nothing serious." I say, till LB notices, "Then why are you bleeding?" I look down and see I was bleeding from my chest, "I guess my chest wound re opened, it's fine." I say, then True uses his power to make my shirt disappear, showing my wounds from the battle, mostly the giant stab wound through me from the last attack.

"Okay, that's it, you're not allowed to be away from us ever again, cause it seems every time you are, you almost die or do something really fricking stupid!" True yells, I wanted to argue, but I couldn't. He closes my wound and he returns my clothes. We are about to head out, but I soon feel myself lifted in the air by Sin, We wouldn't want you to bleed again." She said in her cynical voice. I try to break out of it, to no avail. We all then fly off to Pewter City, Sin pulling me like a puppy, I will get back at her.

We land just outside town and head to a local inn. We approach the clerk, "Can we have a few rooms?" True asks, "I'm sorry, but the whole building has been booked for a private group." The clerk said. We are about to leave, till she asked, "I'm sorry, but are any of you in the group named Blue?" We are surprised, I step forward, "That's me." She hands us the keys to rooms, "I'm sorry, Mr. Axel rented all the rooms for him and your group for the next three days." This immediately gets everyone's attention, "What room is he in?" I ask. The clerk says room 105. We head there.

I open the door, seeing Axel sitting in a chair. He stood up when he saw us enter, he was wearing regular clothes: Jeans, boots, a white V neck, and a denim jacket. Besides me, everyone got a good look at him, though I did notice Sin eyeing him for a bit, "Hello, good to see you again, Blue." He said, before I turned my arm into the whipfist and used it to punch him. It sent him back, he had the berserker armor under neath.

The group saw, having the usual look of when I did something stupid. Axel's clothes soon disappear and the Berserker armor activated, bringing out Dragon slayer. I turn on my Biomass armor and bring out my Blade. "Woah, calm down, we can't fight here." True tried to calm the situation, but In berserker mode, Axel wasn't listening, and I really wanted a rematch. I look back at them, I see Clara with big eyes and drooling, she seriously liked Berserk, the sight of the Berserker armor and Dragon Slayer I think blew her mind.

We charge and were about to clash, when my armor and Blade disappear and Axel's sword and armor disappear as well. We crash into each other, "Ow, what the hell?" Axel says, he tries to summon his stuff again, but no luck, "What happen to my stuff and powers?" I try to no avail, realizing True turned the off again, "True, you have literally picked the worst timing ever." I yell, True replies, "Well you two aren't fighting here, especially with those weapons." Axel then looks at True, "That toothpick is True?" He then feels his head hit the floor, courtesy of True.

After a few minutes, me and Axel calm down, "Okay, now we can we introduce ourselves, and not kill each other." True speaks, me and Axel agree, under duress. Axel gets up, everyone introduces themselves. Axel seemed to pay a lot of attention towards Sin, he kissed her hand and tried to be romantic, making us all face palm. He explained that he came back here, deciding to meet us. He figured we'd come here and rented the inn out.

We all unpack and decide to get a little rest. Later Sin, Clara, and LB decide to head out and do some training, while me and the guys decided to cruise around the town.

The three of us start talking, me and True explain our lives before the world exploded and Supernova met us. Axel explains as well, He lived in San Fransisco and was a nerd. He was bullied, abused, and had a lot of hate once the world went to hell. After getting raped by a group of girls, Supernova came to him, gave him his powers, and he got his revenge by raping and killing them all with the Dragon Slayer. Soon the world ended and he went through a portal to the Fandomverse.

Me and True just look at each other, "Did Supernova take pretty much every kid who was abused or had shitty lives and put us here?" I say, Axel and True nodded in agreement. We go to a field for True to train his pokemon, and I get to fight Axel again, though just fists now.

We talk as we fight, "So, where were you before you ended up in this place?" "I came from the Mortal Kombat and Spartacus realms." I pause, getting punched in the face. "There is a Spartacus realm?!" "Hell yeah, I pooped there first, spent a little time, before I went to Mortal Kombat realm. I tore ass there, then ended in this realm, where I tore you apart." He said. I then charged forward, dodging his left hook and hitting him in the jaw, "If I remember, it was a draw."

We continue, True coming by to watch the fight with his pokemon. It was weird, I as we were fighting and I was getting hurt, I enjoyed it. I loved the feeling, the fighting, even the pain, I felt alive. It got me thinking, as fun as traveling with them was, I figured it would be better if I switch fandoms, see the rest. And honestly, besides fucking and fighting pokemon, this place really wasn't for me.

We continue to fight it out for about an hour, before the three of us head back to the Inn, I tell True about my plan to leave, "Well, if you head out, I'm sure we'll see each other again." He said. As we headed back, I talked about maybe heading to the Spartacus fandom, he seemed really excited, "Dude, If you go there, I will find you, I will kick your butt in the arena." He said, I hope he would come, and I could kick his.

We met up with the girls at the Inn, Sin caught an Anthro Nidoran. We go and have dinner, Axel trying, probably legitimately, every way he could to try and get with Sin. I was amazing, I haven't laughed that hard in a while. He get's bitch slapped twice, though I'm pretty sure Sin was enjoying this. After wards, we all went to our rooms. The rooms had no soundproofing, but True was able to get his up.

As powerful as the proofing was, I could still hear the cries of sex from most of the rooms. True, Sin, and Clara were all having fun with their pokemon, and I didn't hear LB, so she was probably away at Bluet's for a little fun. I think Axel was the only one asleep. I lied in my bed, thinking. After a while, I decided, I would be leaving for another Fandom soon.

* * *

 **And that's it, sorry for the wait, I was sick and dying for a bit. Next part will be out on either Sin or True's. Till then, bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Famdom Travelers Chapter 6**

 **Here we are at Chapter 6. Today I will have a little fun in the Korra verse, slaughter a few titans, and return to the Pokeverse. Enough said, to the fic.**

 **My POV**

* * *

I had just left the inn, giving my pokemon to True and Sin and saying goodbye to everyone. I wanted to try looking at other fandoms, so I opened a portal and jumped. Going through the portals was weird, it was like flying through a neon light tunnel, most of the time. It was weird, but you got used to it, though I do get nauseas.

I see the end of the portal, I go through it, and fall on my face. I look around and see it is an open field, before I look behind and see a several meter high wall. "The fuck am I? I wanted to go to the Spartacus fandom, or Mortal Kombat, or hell, I'd live with the Yu-Gi-Oh verse, why is this not working?" I yell. I begin to run, trying to find anything useful on the wall, like a marking. As I do this, I can feel small shakes in the ground, but I ignore them. I soon find it, it's a massive bronze picture that looked like a woman, far up on the wall. "Okay, so the only thing I can find is some bronze women's face, how's that supposed to help?"

I begin to scratch my brain about this, feeling the tremors grow louder. Then a chilling realization hit me, massive wall, with a face, and tremors growing closer. I then turn and see something, or things approaching. I see several massive humanoids approaching, Titans. I now knew where I was, "Oh fuck, I'm in the Shingeki No Kyoujin, Attack on Titan, Universe!" As much as I wanted to fight, I was not ready for an army of titans. I make a portal and book it.

"GAH, why can't I get these portals to work?" I go through it, hoping to land in one that didn't suck. As I go through, I'm met by Supernova, **"Hello Blue."** It said, I then use claws and tried to slash it, my claws break, "OW!" I yell, **"Well, that's what you get, now why did you try to attack me?" It asked** , "Sorry, just making sure you're real, and also I was pissed, you gave me my powers and I can't use the portals right." **It sighed, "Well of course, you need to focus on where you want to go, emptying your mind of everything else, only focusing on your target. It is harder for you because of your mental issues, no offense."** I sigh, "Great, so how can I use these things properly with my A.D.D?" **"You'll figure it out, just be calm and focus, now goodbye, you will be seeing a friend. Oh and one more thing…"** Supernova said, before disappearing.

(This scene takes place around with Jax's Fandom Travelers Ch. 4)

I see the end of the portal and crash into a floor of ice, I really need to figure out this portal crap. I takes me a sec to get my bearings, I feel someone help me up, before "Hey, Blue, where'd you come from?" I look and see Jax, an old friend from before the Earth went to shit. When everything went nuts, we lost contact and I thought he died. "Jax, I thought you died." I say, before we have an epic man hug. "So where'd you come from?" Jax asked, I replied, "Don't Ask, trust me."

We both then talk for a bit, explain what happened, what we did when everything went to hell, and what we'd been doing since we got here, "Well glad to see your ass is alive." I say. "You two douche." He says. I then hear Korra's comment, I mentally cheer that I'm in the Korra verse, "Hey Jax, are they free game?" I ask he nods yes, mentioning Korra was an anal virgin, which made me smile. "Watch over them, I'm heading to another dimension." Jax said. "I'll stay for a bit, but then I've got to bounce, but don't worry, I will lock this place for us." I say confusing Jax, "Basically I make this place our personal version that no one else can enter and we can do what we want. Everyone else will just go to a normal one we haven't messed with." I explain. "When did you learn to do that?" Jax asked, "Supernova told me when I was coming here."

We both say goodbye, but I decide to give Jax something, "Take this, man." I hand him a small remote/communicator. "It should allow us to contact each other, and if you ever need my help, don't hesitate." Jax smiles, "Thanks man, see you when I see you, and try not to get your ass beat too much." "Oh fuck you dude." I reply, we fist bump, and he leaves with Eska and Ikki.

I turn to the group of ladies, "Well, let's get started, first, got anything to eat." They nod yes and guide me to a nearby house. I could feel every girl around giving slight looks, either at me, or looks of anger at Korra having her arm around me. As we walk, I grab Korra's ass and whisper, "Your mine tonight." Korra smiled, "You better be good."

We soon get to a hut and I make some food, I had gained enough control of my powers to make food. I just modified it to the stuff in this world. I could see they enjoyed it, they ate everything. We all talk, I tell them of my life before I got here, they were both saddened and mildly grossed out by my story. We all talk for a while, I kept giving slight glances to Korra, I can tell she enjoyed them.

They all enjoyed the food and relaxed, turns out the feeling of comfort food is universal and dimensional. I decide to head to the nearby hot springs. I get in, only in some trunks and begin to relax. "God, I needed this." I say as I soak. Having been mostly fighting the last few days, it's good to relax. As I do this, I sense someone coming towards my area. As she gets closer, "Korra, I know you're there, you want to come in come in." I say.

Korra soon entered in a water tribe blue two piece. We were both rather mesmerized by the others bodies. She soon dipped in the water, "God this feels good." Korra said. We both then relax for a bit. We were both giving each other looks, till Korra decided to come near me, she didn't say anything, just sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. We relaxed for a bit, I was enjoying this, till I started to feel my cock getting feeled up by Korra, "You want to get to it?" I ask, "Yeah, let's see what you got."

 **Lemon warning**

We were both soon naked and began to feel each other up, I found Korra's weak spots fast assaulting them and making her maon. She got back and began to stroke me. We did this for a minute, before Korra wasnted the main dish. She turned around and showed her pussy, "Come and get it." She said, I took the invitation.

I position myself, before ramming deep in her, her insides constricting around my cock. She was moaning louder as I stuck it in, "You're good, but Jax was bigger." She said, a switch going off in my brain. I then turn her so she is facing me and I was carrying her, I began to thrust hard upward to fuck her, "He may be bigger, but I know how to use mine better." I said before kissing her.

I continue to thrust into her, before cumming in her about 10 minutes later. She is filled with my cum and she cums. "Nice job." Korra said, feeling pleased. She rolled onto her stomach, I saw my opportunity, "Oh, don't worry, we're just getting started." I said, before slipping a finger into her ass. She let out a squeal, "Jax told me your still an anal virgin, allow me to fix that." I say, though I could tell she was still nervous, "Don't worry, I will make it the best moment of your life." I say, breathing on her ear.

I use my powers to make a bottle of lube, and began to use it on Korra's butt to make it loose and I also put some on my cock and fingers. Korra was confused by the liquid, I said it would make things better. I spent a few minutes loosening up Korra's anus for my cock, before I lined up and began to slowly put the whole thing inside. Korra was beginning to scream at my cock going in. I left it so she would adjust, before slowly starting to piston in and out of her. She is soon moaning and begging me to fuck her harder and faster. I oblige and start fucking her ass harder than her pussy.

After about twenty minutes, I cum in her ass and she tightens as she cums. She soon falls to the ground panting, "That was amazing." She said, her body recovering from the feeling. "Oh don't worry, when I'm done, your ass will be the ultimate fuck toy." I say, before resuming to piston into her ass for the next 2 hours.

 **Lemon end**

I spend about 3 days in the Korra verse, I got to have more fun with Korra, even a threesome with Asami, I got to fight Korra, even with my Prototype abilities she was a difficult opponent, and I got to talk with some cool people. I soon say goodbye and promise to return, maybe with friends. They wanted to come along, but I knew tha Fandoms I planned to go to would be better alone, and with those who can't die. I open the portal and leave.

After traveling through I crash into a field. "Where am I now?" I say, looking atound not seeing much, till I see the massive wall behind me, "Oh c'mon, I'm back here!" I yell, realizing I'm in the Attack on Titan fandom again. I soon hear the massive footsteps approaching. I look and see a pack of ten titans approaching. I was about to make another portal, but decide I was pissed and decided to fight. I bring out my claws and charge.

I charge at the first titan, it had black hair and I slash at its ankles to bring it down. As it falls, I climb up its back and reach its neck, remembering where its kill spot was, I dig my claws in and rip it out. I then dodge right, another titan's fist coming down. I dodge, turning one of my claws to a whipfist, and I use it to impale the titan through the neck. I then reel myself in, avoiding its hand, and using my claw to cut open its neck. It goes down and I turn my attention to another titan. I try to claw it, but it dodged and grabs my whipfist. It throws me to the ground and tears off my whip, it hurt like a mother, but it kinda felt good. I regenerate and I bring out the Blade.

I charge again, jumping into the air and the Titan charged at me. It goes to punch but I dodge in mid air and the titan hits another, killing it. I then double back, Heller's control in air was really helpful, and I slice out the neck of my target. It goes down, but before I notice, another comes out and punches me into the ground. I was currently deep in the ground. It goes for another, but I dodge and climb up, using my blade to behead it. I still had about five left, I decide I need to end this fast, I charge and use Hammer fists.

I begin to slowly pummel the shit out of them, my fists in the right parts were able to kill them. After about five minutes, I had taken them down, though I was getting exhausted. "Fuck, and I thought the show was just exaggerating these things." I say, before I see several more charging, I counted six. I then get my blade and a hammerfist and charge at them. I get to one, but I was too exhausted and it gets me. A titan helps and tears my arms off and it eats me.

I soon fall into a Titans stomach, it was a pool of boiling blood with the bodies of some who hadn't died yet. It smelled of death and I think I threw up. But there was one good thing, these people were at deaths door and I needed ammo. I then say, "If you all can hear me, know that you guys are going to be used to kill this thing." I say, before I began to absorb them, as well as a good amount of the blood I was swimming in. I was soon filled to the brim, and I roared, letting out a massive Devastator, killing the titan I was in, as well as the other 5 surrounding it. It was a massive explosion, the other titans shredded apart. I soon got out of the remains of the titan that ate me and I look around. The ground was stained in blood from the titans and what they ate and the air was filled with the stench of death.

I soon fall to the grpund, "Fuck!" I yell, as I try to relax, I was on a massive adrenaline rush and I really liked this. I absorb more of the bodies from the titans, before I hear another horde charging. I then look at them and smile, "Time to DIE!" I yell, before I charge.

 **4 days later…**

I now sat in a tree, around me for about 3 miles were the bodies of now fading titans and the fields and trees were now a permanent red from blood. I had spent more or less the last 4 days killing these titans, and I loved it. I was on an almost permanent adrenaline rush and I was covered in blood. I then decided that I had enough mass killing for a bit. I land on the ground and open a portal, "Let's hope I end up some place peaceful." I say, before heading in.

I travel through, and I see the end. I go through, charging as I usually did and I see a massive house that was as wide as the island it was on. I couldn't stop, so I braced and crashed into the massive building. I think I went through the roof and one of the floors. "Okay, at least I didn't bring the thing down." I say as I get up, I put my hand on the wall and I get blood on it. I begin to look around, before I sense someone approaching.

I hide around a corner, "What the hell was that?" A Lucario said, I look and see a familiar face with the Lucario. "I really hope this place isn't damaged, we've barely had this place a few days." The man said, it was True." I then get around the corner, "True, Lucario!" I yell, before hugging them both. Both were both surprised and now nauseous, I smelled like death.

"Oh god, Blue, what the hell, you smell like shit." True said, Lucario agreeing. "Really, I've been gone a week and that's what you say." I say, confusing them, "Dude, it's been 3 weeks." True said, snapping his finger, I was cleaned up. "Oh, I guess time is different in some realms." I say, before getting a force palm to the gut from Lucario, "Ow, Lucario, what the hell!" Lucario looked angrily at me, "You leave me with True, without so much as a NOTE, and you yell at me?" Before I can respond, True yells, "What did you do?" He said, looking at the damage I caused when I landed.

"Oh yeah, when I went through the portal I kinda landed hard, at least it didn't come down." I say, getting an evil stare from the two. "Speaking of which, what is this place?" True looks, "It's our mansion in the pokemon world, me and Lucario built it with our bare hands and a lot of materials, we've barely had it a few days, and you already wreck it!" I try to calm the situation, then I see Braxien and Gardevoir approach. They see me, and immediately attack, "What the hell, you too?" They both look angrily, Gardevoir speaking, "You leave us without so much as a goodbye, and leave us with Sin, who was basically useless." Gardevoir said, prepping to attack.

"Look you three, I'm sorry; I just didn't want to bring you guys because you weren't strong enough." I say, immediately sensing the anger from all three, "Wait that came out wrong, I meant you guys were too weak." I cover my mouth realizing what I said, Braxien, Gardevoir, and Lucario were beginning to go Super saiyans with flames, psychic energy, and aura, respectively. Realizing I had just dug a hole I would be stuck in, I submitted to fighting, "Alright then, let's see what you've got." I say and try to bring out my claws, but nothing. I try again and realize my powers were off. I look and see True grinning, he turned them off again, "True you assho…" Before I can finish, he snaps his fingers and me and my three pokemon are teleported.

We end up on a small island off the Mansion, it was surrounded in forests like an arena, so I couldn't escape. I look at the three very angry and now powerful pokemon, "Um, look I'm sorry, I just didn't want you guys to get hurt traveling with me." I say, Lucario responds, "We know, and we like being with true, so thanks, this is just for not telling us." All three begin to prep their attacks, I look in the distance and see True, with popcorn watching. I'm then attacked by all three pokemon and try to fight, but without my powers, I'm more or less a punching bag. It was disturbing how powerful they were now.

They beat on me for about an hour, before they had enough. True then returned my powers and got back to the house. Gardevoir teleported us back to the house and we made up. I then began to slowly make my way to where everyone else was. I passby where I landed and see it repaired, guess god like powers make home repairs easy.

I soon get to a massive dining room and see Clara, LB, and Axel eating. They soon see me, "BLUE!" They yell and come over to me. Clara and LB hug me, but then immediately back away, "Blue, what the hell?" Clara said, "You smell horrible." LB said, both covering their noses. Axel comes and smells, "Blood, a lot of it." He said, from expierence, "Where'd you go?" Axel asked, while LB snapped her finger and removed the smell.

I explain, my story intriguing them around Korra verse, though nauseating them at Attack on Titan, "You are insane." Clara said, LB agreeing. Axel just came up and we manhugged, "You smell like a warrior." He said, I smiled, "Yeah, and when I get the chance, rematch." He nodded yes.

We talk and eat for a little bit, the food kicked ass. I then move out to see if I can make a room. As I leave, I see True looking pissed and walking, "Hey True, what's up?" I ask, he looks, "Blue, get everyone ready, we're having an intervention." He said in a tone that scared me, and I just spent four days killing titans. I don't ask and gather everyone.

* * *

 **And done, next part will be on True's fic, till then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom Travelers Ch. 7**

 **This is after Sin's chapter 14 in hers. Here will be a sort of break before shit starts going again, now for the fic.**

 **The Mansion**

Sin was now back to normal, I was thankful, the drama was pissing me off. Everyone seemed happier too, especially Axel. Every time she came by in her new, rather sexy outfit, Axel either ran into or was tripped by something. I now had one of my favorite sources of entertainment ever.

Things calmed down, Sin was back to her SON self, and I'm pretty sure she was relaxing with her pokemon and mine, I figured pokemon weren't for me in real life, so I let the group use them. I can tell they are happy, in the way they smelled of sex every time I passed by them.

I was now in at the door to my room. It was a simple thing, but now it was time to decorate, "Time to pimp this bitch." I say cracking my fingers. I then start to let my imagination take over in making my room, I created something….evil, "Okay, I need to think on this one." So I cleared the room like a drawing board. I then started by making it huge, and started with redwood floors. I then moved to the walls, making them out of rock, like a medieval European castle style. I had swords, shields, and guns hanging on the walls.

I then decided to add something else, I put several mannequins with Armor on, several kinds from history and my favorite games. A massive flat screen, fuck you I still enjoy television, and several mannequins with suits of armor and some were modeled of my favorite characters.

A few more bibs and bobs and my room was complete, "I have my dream man cave." And what do I do first, I sit, and play a game, Jak and Daxter series, PS4 graphics. After about 5 hours of that, I head to the arena room.

Axel is busy staring at Sin, the girls weren't much for fighting and True is recovering from a massive pride and mentally crippling bitch slap. So I decide to try and train. I practice my moves, I had mastered my Prototype powers, but wanted something more. I then had the idea, "I'm going to clone myself." I mentally was thinking how hard can it be.

I try the first one, it was…I had to burn it, "Okay, this may actually be a problem." I spent the next hour trying to create a copy of myself, almost all were failures, except for two, but one exploded and the other wanted to find and fuck LB, so I killed it. "GAH, why is this so hard, I created a freaking Goliath, how can I not make a copy of me!?" Then in my anger, I see hear, "Where am I?"

I look behind and see three copies of me, "How the, where did you come from?" They look at me, "I don't know." One said, the others nodding. I think about this, 'Why did they only appear now, I've been trying for an hour.' I then realize, last time I made the Goliath I was pissed, this time I was angry and I created the clones. "I can create living things through my anger. Good to know."

I talk with my clones, I named them Shepard, Saruman, and Ajax. It is definetly a weird thing, I talked to myself a lot, having little to no friends for a long time and being alone for a long time, it's something you do. We talk for a bit, before we all have the same idea, "TIME TO FIGHT!"

Only I have the pure powers, so I ask what powers they want, though it had to be a game character. They give me their choices and I give them the characters powers. Saruman wanted to be the Horseman War from Darksiders, I dressed him in his garb, with his mighty blade. Shepard wanted to become Arthas the Lich King, I gave him the armor, powers, and weapons, especially the famous runeblade The Frostmourne. Ajax wanted the Prototype powers, so I gave him them, he appeared in the Agile Armor rather than the bulky armored form. All four were ready, "So what you going to use?" Saruman asked. I smile, "Wait and see."

I focused for a second and my body began to be surrounded, first in a neon light, then sort of video pixels, then flames and smoke, then concrete. I soon appeared as myself, "I weild the power of Delsin Rowes, from Infamous second son." They look in interests, I made it so I can seamlessly switch between all four on the fly.

We all then moved to a side of the arena, staring each other down. We all let out a battle cry, and charged. It was awesome, at first all our strength was used as our blades clashed, Ajax using the blade arm, both Saruman and Shepard's iconic blades, and my video blade, the video powers allowed me to summon a blue berserker sword. We clashed for a few seconds, before being sent back.

I then charge for Ajax, while Saruman and Shepard clashed, they both possessed god level powers and when they clashed it shook the arena, would have been good to watch, if I wasn't being attacked by a prototype. Ajax was good, he utilized the claws and blade more than me, I usually relied on the fists. He was fast, agile, and almost beheaded me a few times. My smoke powers allowed me to dodge the blows and I would to Concrete and use the boulder rush to block blows. I also used my cinder shots and blasts from my smoke powers to burn Ajax, the healing is harder when burnt.

As we clashed, I'm soon double teamed by Saruman. He is slower than Ajax, but having War's powers and weapons made shit hard, his strikes were powerful and almost got me a lot. He did manage to get me with the Tremor Fist, a powerful gauntlet. Hell the thing was tough enough to punch through the Prototype shield, and that thing has been pretty much invincible. We keep fighting, I'm mostly dodging and fighting from range.

Things then go to hell as Shepard uses the Lich king powers to create an army of undead and summon frost wyrms. If I wasn't so embroiled in the fighting, I would have had a nerdgasm. I then use my video powers to create an army of angels to fight with me, while Ajax summoned a horde of brawlers. Saruman then went and turned into a giant red fiery demon, his super form. I look at the situation and it seemed like one of those, a guy walks into a bar jokes. Then we clashed.

It was amazing, blood, destruction, flashing lights, and just amazing fighting. Brawlers maiming angels and undead, Angels fighting Shepard and Saruman, Saruman was using his super form to just tear through everything, and I was using my karma bombs to take apart all in my path. After about three hours, all the extras were gone and it was just us four. Ajax, Saruman, and Shepard were all exhausted, I was too. We all had the same idea, one last attack. Ajax used up his devastators and his pack was dead, Saruman had used up his super form and any magic he used was exhausted, Shepard was out of runic power and he couldn't summon anymore undead, and I was on fumes, I could barely use my powers, I had enough for one more karma bomb.

We look at each other, ready to finish this. They were as stubborn and stupid as me, so we knew were only finishing this with us going down. Ajax put the last of his biomass into his blade, Saruman prepared his iconic blade, and Shepard drew Frostmourne. I readied the last of my smoke power, one more Smoke Bomb.

My three clones charged, while I went into the sky with for my Smoke Bomb. I started to go down as they were about to clash. Their blades hit as I hit, causing a massive explosion. I caught a few of the blades on the way down and I even cracked the ground on impact. I was in the middle of a smoking crater, while the other three were spread around. It was fun, fighting, the adrenaline, the pain, the sights, it was intoxicating.

I raised my hand into the air, "Shall we call it a draw?" I asked, wearily. "Sure." Saruman said, "I'm good with that." Shepard answered, "Ditto." Ajax, agreeing. We soon all get up and dust ourselves off, "Food." I say, all agreeing. We head to the hall and are walking down, when we see True exiting a room, He looks to us, "Hey, Bluuuueeee…." He said, pausing as he saw 4 of me. "Hey, asshole." We all say in unison.

His face froze in shock and his eye was twitching. "Um, you okay dude?" I ask. His eye twitched a little more as he went back in to the room and closed the door. "I think we broke him?" Saruman said, we agree, high fiving, seeing his face like that was amazing. We all soon head to the dining hall, seeing everyone there, "Hello." We say.

LB, Clara, Sue, Axel, and Sin look and their jaws hit the ground and they went pale, it was hilarious. The 4 of me sat down and started to eat, like Vikings. I made several large slabs of meat, a massive bowl of rice, a large salad, and beer for my clones, I still only drank water. While everyone ate peacefully and like normal people, we ate with our hands, we were loud, like the dwarves from Middle Earth.

Things were fun, they were drunk, food was everywhere, and that part of the dining room smelled like heaven or meat, same thing. Things then got really funny when Ajax, who was really drunk at this point, called Sin over think she was a bar maid, "Hey wench, come and get me another drink?" He said, me and everyone else then realized, this is not going to end well. "Excuse me?" Sin said, "Yeah, whore, c'mon get me a drink and you can join." He said in a drunken stupor. Sin then looked at me, "Hey, it's him, he's drunk, don't blame me."

Ajax then signed his death warrant, "C'mon, come and have some fun." She said, slapping Sin's ass. The air turned disturbingly silent, "Oh fuck, you dead." I say. Sin turned to Ajax, she stared at him and started laughing, before grabbing Ajax and putting his head in a wall. She then punched him in the nuts so hard, he disappears and me and the other clones slightly felt that. She then looks to us, "Not me." Saruman says, "I would never do that." Said Shepard, "I am Switzerland." I say. She then leaves and goes back to the group. Me and my clones finish our food and leave. I then dissipate my clones, promising to see them again. I avoid Sin for the day, not wanting to have my balls broken.

I soon walk to my room and see True, before he teleports away. Not wanting to bother him, I head to my room to rest, "Ah, good day."

 **And that's it for this one, next will be True, then Sin, then me. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fandom Travelers Ch. 8**

 **This chapter takes place after Sin's Chapter 15 and the True's Home chapter 5. It is about 3 days after my ass kicking from Cuddles.**

* * *

 **Mansion, my room**

I had just awoken in my bed, the last two days I was pissed. I can accept getting my butt kicked, but getting completely dissected like I was, with my clones was demoralizing. I figured Cuddles was tough, but he had True level Pure powers and the way he was able to manifest them into an Avatar state was both beautiful, and extremely painful. He smashed me, my bros (what I call my clones), and Axel, and I had a tie with this guy, so all 5 of us getting smashed was scary.

After my butt kicking, I spent most of the next 2 days training, I went in too cocky and paid for it, this time I would have a plan and be ready. I spent those two days just training my fighting skills, I learned to slow time and used it in my room, allowing me 2 weeks of training in those two days. I practice martial arts skills, basic fighting, weapons training, and I also worked on my powers. I could now mix powers, but only slightly. I also learned a little trick for pures, though I didn't know if it would work on Cuddles. I was ready for a rematch, I knew I would be getting my butt kicked, but I hoped to at least make him work for it.

It was now morning and I got on some denim pants, a shirt, slippers, and a headband. I'm about to leave my room, but as I open the door I see Shepard and Saruman both frozen like icicles. They had a note, 'From Sin, I'm going to tear their asses apart later, and if you knew about this, I'm going to...' I close the message, the rest of it terrifying me. I sigh, "Oh great, what you two idiots do?" I pick them up and take them to my bathroom tub; I use my cinder shots to defrost them. After about a minute, they were both unfrozen and slightly crispy, "Please tell me you two weren't stupid enough to go fuck Sin?"

Shepard and Saruman look at each other, "What she's hot." Shepard said, "And there was no said rule, besides LB, that they are off limits." Saruman added. I sigh, "Great, I thought you three would stay out of trouble, I figured you three would be smarter than me…" I start, before realizing, "Where is Ajax, he wasn't frozen with you two." Shep and Saru look at each other, "Sue's room." They both said. I facepalm, "You have got to be fucking kidding me?" I say, before I go to find him.

Before I leave though, "Oh right I was supposed to do this, here's your new features." I say, snapping my fingers Shepard and Saruman changing. Shepard had black hair and small horns on his head, while Saruman had white hair and a claw scar on his face. They look each other over, liking the new hair, not so much on the other things. "Are these really necessary, I mean horns and the scar?" Saruman asked, "Call it punishment, for making shit like this happen and making things soo awkward now." I say, leaving.

I leave for Sue's room, when I get there, I can hear them still going at it. I knock, they pause, "Ajax, when you and Sue are done, meet in the dining hall." "Sure, see you there Blue." Ajax says. Before I head to the dining hall, "Also, here's your new features." I snap my fingers and his hair turns brown, with a little scruffle, but he also has a pale eye, though the vision is still the same. He is surprised; his yell of surprise was awesome.

I soon enter the dining hall, seeing LB, Sin, Axel, and Clara eating. I sit near them, with a roasted piglet, Lb's expression of the cute roasted animal was amazing. As I was eating, I saw Sin staring at me with what I call her ass kicking look, "Sin, I didn't know or send Shepard and Saruman to your room last night, so don't death kick my balls." I say, with some fear. "I'll think about it." She said, scarring me more.

A few minutes later, Cuddles arrives in the dining hall, he came back last night and wanted some food. He makes some food, "Hey Cuddles." Everyone says. I just look on. He explains about his trip in the FNAF-verse, (Look up True's for the events), and came back last night, but was too tired and went to sleep. He sees me eying him, he knew what that meant. We stare for about a minute, before he said, "1 hour." I replied with, "Forest arena, me and my bros vs you." We look to Axel, he nods no, he had a date tonight and wanted to not be in pain, unless it was sexual.

I leave a few minutes later, my bros coming in. I whisper my plan; they nod yes, wanting a rematch too. I also warn Shepard and Saruman about what Sin was going to do to them; they went as pale as Ajax's new eye. I head to the arena to await Cuddles.

It was the outdoor arena, surrounded by massive trees, it was bigger than the indoor coliseum. It was bright and sunny, with just enough clouds to make it cool. I was thinking on how to face him, I knew his Pure powers far exceeded mine, so I would need to attack smart. After about 40 minutes, Cuddles arrived, "You're here early." He said, "You too." I reply.

"So, where your copies, I thought you four wanted a rematch." Cuddles asked. "They'll be here soon, I just figured we could have a little preliminary." I say, taking a stance. Cuddles looked at me suspiciously, "So no powers, weapons, etc." He said, I nodded yes, "What, scared?" I said snidly, pissing him off, "Well, prepare to break bitch." Cuddles said.

We start to fight, Cuddles had a more straight forward bare knuckle fighting style with some kick boxing and some MMA, while I used a tai-kwon-do, iakido, and judo mix. I was actually doing pretty good, though Cuddles was faster and stronger, I was able to use that to my advantage. Though this was not easy under any circumstance, he moved with precision and great execution, and I was getting lucky grabs and managing to throw off his balance and his momentum.

While we were fighting, we talked, about what happened, where we came from, and how we both were brought back to life, "Well, at least I'm not alone in that aspect." Cuddles said, with a few quick jabs to my chest. "Yeah, it was weird to say the least, but hell I came back and I was a god, till I came here." I say, managing to grab one of his jabs and getting him in a wrist lock. "Ah, nice move, you have good reaction timing." Cuddles said, before managing to get out of it, went for a kick to my gut, I dodged. "Thanks, can I ask you something, why didn't you try to kick True's ass when you came back?" Cuddles was stunned by the question, so much I managed to hit him in the chest with a punch.

He staggered back, "Ow, that actually hurt, but why would you ask that?" He asked, regaining himself. "Well, the group that tricked, stole, and killed me, I found them and killed their asses, surprised you didn't at least try to kick True's ass." I say. Cuddles got back up and charged, he was moving faster, "If it was anyone else, hell yeah, but I made True keep a promise, I ever threaten him or his family or I ever lose my mind, he would kill me." At hearing that, I'm stunned, surprised, and soon in pain at the shot to jaw from Cuddles. "Damn, didn't know." He helps me up, "It's no problem, will say, thought you were going to be down in like ten seconds." He said. "Well glad to disappoint, and it was a nice talk." I reply.

Not long after, my clones arrive and we all suit up, getting our powers, weapons, clothes and anything else ready. "Please tell me your plan will work this time, last time us doing our things didn't end well at all." Shepard says, readying Frostmourne. I whisper something to them, "Just be calm and we can do this." I then take a deep breath, before softly saying, "Resonance Link." Suddenly me and my bros minds were linked and we could hear each other's thoughts, and I immediately yelled over the link, 'Stop thinking about sex right now! We need to focus!' They all nod yes, though they were annoyed.

All four of us were ready and Cuddles finished his Sam B style clothes and his blue flame snake (To True, I recommend naming the Snake Jormungand, in case it has no name, the world eater from Norse mythology and slayer of Thor during Ragnorak), along with his shotguns and silver pole. "I'll let you have the first strike, let's see if you four got any better." He said, readying his pole. Me and the Bros nod and everyone got in position. Shepard and Saruman move to the sides while Ajax charges, I stay behind.

Cuddles laughs, "Seriously, sending in one at a time, this is going to be easy." Cuddles said prepping his staff. Ajax was charging with his claws, 'This is going to work, right, I mean you planned this out right?' He thinks and asks over the link. 'Honestly no, I'm just hoping we are lucky.' I mentally say, I hear a massive sigh from all three mentally. 'Don't worry, it will be okay.' I say.

Ajax charged and slashed with his claws, Cuddles blocking with his staff. Right as he connected, he brings out the whipfist and goes for a close range impalement, but Cuddles adjusts the staff to parry the strike. Cuddles' fire snake goes for a strike, but Ajax jumps back to avoid the snake. Ajax is open as he falls back, "Easy target." Cuddles says, charging forward, but doesn't get far, "Payback time, ass hat!" Shepard yells, before stabbing the ground with Frostmourne, creating a rune under Cuddles, "Eat it!" Shepard yells, the rune glowing. Cuddles uses his staff on the ground to give him some air and avoid a massive pillar of ice from the rune.

Cuddles could see me and my clones were working with actual strategy, "Well at least this won't be boring." He said, as he puts his staff on his back and grabbed his two super shotguns. I see him draw them, 'Guys, fire guns out!' I mentally yell. All understand, 'Shepard, Saruman, you got this one.' Ajax said, both swordsmen ready. Ajax falls back, both swordsmen ready. Cuddles gets his guns and fires them off, he modifies them for faster, long range shots. Ajax and I take a few shots, Ajax's blood getting on the ground and I absorb the impacts. I feel a tingle on me and know my new ability is working.

Saruman and Sheppard kept up the attack, switching between themselves for attack and defense for each other, each able to work around the other's weaknesses. Saruman able to use his blade, scythe, tremor gauntlet, and spells to deal damage to Cuddles, while Shepard used the lich king powers to attack from mid range and close with Frostmourne and several Ice spells. Me and Ajax were on defense for them, taking most of the blows and I used my Infamous powers to defend against Cuddles projectiles and Ajax had the fastest healing with the prototype powers.

We were at this for about ten minutes, the area was stained with blood, almost all of it was Ajax's, but he healed fast. Saruman and Shepard had taken little damage, me and Ajax taking almost all of the blows. Cuddles noticed this and tried to figure what our plan was, but had to keep on his toes, the four of us actually proving to be a problem. I was almost ready to take Cuddles down, 'I just need some more impacts and I'll be ready.' I say mentally, the other four understanding, but Shepard noticed something, 'Uh guys, I think Cuddles is going god mode!' The other three freak, but I smile, looking to Ajax. He sighs, 'Next time, someone else gets to be the Prototype.' He said as he got ready.

Cuddles had decided to go into god mode, or I will call 'Ass kicking mode,' he began to surround himself in the blue and white flames, they surrounded him DBZ style, "This has been fun, but PREPARE TO BURN BITCHES!" He roared. The four of us were shaken by that, but we maintained our cool. I charge in with two neon shots, Cuddles dodging them, before he shoots me with his shotgun. The round hurt, and its explosive charge hurt more, but I took the impact, 'Almost, a few more big hits and I'll be ready.'

The four of us continued to attack, me and Ajax still taking most of the hits, we both took several shotgun blasts and I took his 100 strike, 'Now I understand why that attack almost completely smashed Axel.' Saruman and Shepard did take some bad hits though. Cuddles could see I was planning something, but he figured any plan I made was complete insanity and just focused on smashing us. I just needed a two more strikes and I'd be ready, 'Alright guys, hit him with everything we got.' They nodded and readied. Saruman charged in with his Demon energy form for a slash, Shepard poured a lot of Unholy and Frost magic into the Frostmourne for a slash as well, Ajax charged a massive Devastator, and I poured a lot of my Smoke, Neon, and Video powers into several Video Blades for a barrage.

Cuddles could see me making the same mistake as last time, and he began to glow. I saw and ordered, 'ATTACK!' Shepard and Saruman slashed at Cuddles, while Ajax unleashed his Devastator and I fired my barrage of energy blades. All four of our attacks connected, and as planned, were absorbed into Cuddles' shield for his counterattack, "Same mistake, and here I thought you'd gotten better" Cuddles said. I see him absorb the attacks and was ready, so I gave the order, 'Shepard, Saruman, Ajax, behind me NOW!' I yell over our mental link. The three fall behind me.

Cuddles unleashes his counter attack of all of our combined attacks was unleashed and I took the full brunt of the attack, though we're all sent back. I'm in a near indescribable amount of pain, but I was almost ready. 'All right guys, get in position for 'Strike of the Burning God.'' They understood and I moved forward, while the three moved to the sides. I charged in, throwing Fire, Neon, Concrete, and Video, Cuddles able to block and stop all of them with his staff and Shotguns. Cuddles blue flame snake decided to attack as well and charged at me, it got really freaking big and it swallowed me. I went through the inferno snake, taking in all the damage before I finally get out of the snake. I am now a few feet from Cuddles, I bring out the Video blades. I go to stab him in the head, but he shifts his head to the left.

Cuddles smiles, "You put up a good fight, but it's time this ended." He said as my blade missed. I go for another strike, but he smashes my blade with his pole. I then see his fist begin to glow white, "Bye bye." He said, before he punched me in the chest. The shockwave from it destroys the ground behind, I feel most of the punch, I'm pretty sure I broke something, but I wasn't sent back. Cuddles was impressed, "I expected you to go flying, but you stood your ground. Now I just need to take down your copies and this over…" Cuddles was stopped when he felt me grab his shoulder, "Hey Cuddles, thanks for the top off." I say with a massive grin, before 'Bros, execute!' I mentally order.

Suddenly all the blood stride throughout the forest arena was beginning to move towards the two, before in one swift movement it completely wrapped and encased Cuddles arms and legs, up to his waist. He tried to port out, but he couldn't, "Nice try, my pure powers may not be on your level, but I did learn one little trick, I could disable your teleport with our own powers, though temporarily and our only your teleporting, but it's more than enough. Honestly it was a crap shoot, but it works" I say, before jumping back as the blood trap now fully incased him.

Cuddles tried to bust out, but nothing was working, "Why the hell can't I break out of this!" Cuddles roared as he tried, but even his snake was stuck with him in his blood locks. "That would be me." Shepard yelled. Cuddles looked and saw Shepard's blade glowing red, "It's called blood snare, a special blood magic used to ensnare and weaken opponents, the more I use the longer it works and the more I can nullify powers of the one I ensnare." Cuddles wondered how he got that much, then realized why Ajax took all the damage and was getting blood all over the arena, "You planned this! Damn, you actually have a brain." Cuddles said as he tried to bust out.

"Oh, you'll be able to bust out of that, but not before we take you down." I say as I smash my fists together, "Cuddles, you watch a show called RWBY?" I asked, Cuddles nodded yes, "Bits and pieces, why?" He asked, still trying to bust out, "Well, you know about Yang from the show, well she has a little ability, or semblance in the show, and I decided to use it, putting it simply, she takes the hits of any attack and uses them to boost her physical power, plus she can activate her ability for all of it to come out, for a short time." I say as I smash my fists together again, my eyes glow red and the ground around me explodes in flames.

Cuddles now realized he may actually be in trouble, he remembered all the attacks he took. Before he could have another thought, spikes came up from the ground, steel and biomass spikes. Cuddles was hit and sent into the air, Ajax charging in after him. Cuddles was unable to do anything, "Hey bitch, payback time!" Ajax yelled as he brought out his claws and blade, began to slash at him, before he used both of his hammer fists and slammed Cuddles down. Saruman was on the ground under cuddles, "My turn!" He roared, before he used the Tremor Gauntlet and punched Cuddles in the back as he landed. Cuddles was sent back up, Saruman following with his blade and scythe, slashing both multiple times on Cuddles.

Cuddles was in a lot of pain after both assaults, he still trying to bust out of the snare on his legs, arms, and snake, to no avail, "God damn it, break already you stupid locks!" "I made sure you wouldn't be busting out of that." Shepard said behind Cuddles, right before he slashed Cuddles with Frostmourne. Cuddles is sent back by the slash, before Shepard charges all his energy into the Frostmourne, like the attack earlier. He hits Cuddles three more times, before sending Cuddles to me with an Unholy Coil. (A evil green skull of death.)

Cuddles is sent at me, he finally managed to get out of the blood snares when they shattered, but it was too late. He was only a few feet from me, my fists glowing blue with energy and fire, "Time to end this." I say, as I unleash a barrage of punches on Cuddles. Cuddles did manage to get his staff and blocked a few punches, but the pain from his previous injuries kicked in and he wasn't able to block one. From there, I used my version of the 'fist of the North Star'. After that attack, I charged all of my energy from the semblance and my power into my right fist. Cuddles was still in the air from the attack, he was still unable to teleport and he was too disoriented to get out of the way.

I charge to him, I was inches from him, "Take this Cuddles, **BLUE HAND OF THE GODS!"** I roared, before my fist connected with him. Cuddles was blasted back through the trees surrounding the arena and into the ground in a fiery explosion.

I soon land on the ground, realizing what just happened, and how much pain I was now in, "Fuck that hurt, but it was worth it!" I yell, my bros coming around and we cheer, "Yeah, we took him down!" Saruman said, Shepard agreed. "Hell yeah, we took down that bitch!" Ajax cheered as we all high fived, but then the area where Cuddles was smashed into the ground exploded out, we look and see Cuddles. He was surrounded in blue flames and looked pissed, his snake wrapping around his arm equally pissed. Me and my bros drew our weapons and readied, "Guess it's time for round two." I say.

Cuddles had an evil grin on his face, "I'll give you four that, you were smart and that actually was tough. Too make it better that actually hurt, a lot." Cuddles said as he dusted himself off, "Too be honest, I figured you were just some idiot who talked big, but I'll give you this you actually impressed me." I smile, "Glad to impress, so ready for your ass kicking number 2." I said, my bros agreeing. "Well, first, let me ask. Did you think I was at full power?" Cuddles asked. "No, I figured 50%." Cuddles laughed, "Well, no, more like 33%, here is 50%." He said as his unleashed his power, it was strong enough to crack the ground.

Me and the bros are a little scared, but we keep our composure, till Cuddles said, "You four were better than last time, but we're better." He said. I pale a little, "Um, we?" I asked. As I ask that, several large fire balls are sent out by Cuddles, they begin to form humans. Cuddles smiled, "Don't worry, they won't be me, per se." He said, before snapping his fingers. One of the clones began to glow red, one purple and black, and the last green.

When the lights died down, all three took their images of video game characters: The red glower had the clothes and looked similar to Akuma from Street Fighter, the Purple and Black turned into Cuddles in the gear of Ganondorf from Smash Bros, and the Green had the armor and weapons of Shao Khan from Mortal Kombat. The three of them were ready, each with a devilicious smile on their faces, "So, think you can take us on?" Cuddles asked. (The clones are only for here, unless utilized later and will be named after the characters they are inspired by: Akuma, Ganon, and Khan.)

Me and my bros were now freaking out and pale, 'I think we're fucked.' Shepard thought on over our mental link, 'Yeah, we're boned.' Saruman agreeing. 'Guys, calm down, we can still win this, they are new and he doesn't know about our link, we work together we can win this.' I say, but soon, 'Well, I wouldn't say that.' A new voice said, all four of us look at each other wondering who it was, then we look to Cuddles, who smiled, 'Figured it out, you were talking to each other someway, I just tried a bunch of ways and found it, Soul resonance, an interesting one to say.' Cuddles mentally said.

I sigh, "Well their goes that, all of us just need to stay together and we can…" I say, but then Khan throws his hammer at Saruman, sending him back and going for him, Ganon used a super long range dark kick on Shepard, and Akuma charged and tackled Ajax. So I was now staring down Cuddles on my own, with my bros busy. "So, let's see if you can take me on now!" Cuddles said, with his pole drawn and his energy erupting out super sayian style. I followed, letting out as much power as I could, "Bring it ass hat!" I say, before we both disappear into a high speed battle, I still had the boost from the semblance, but it would only last a little while longer, so I needed to get the most out of it.

While I was having a sky fight with Cuddles, and barely holding, our clones were going at it. Saruman was fighting Khan, Ganon and Shepard with unleashing all their magic at each other, and Akuma and Ajax were brawling.

(These next three fights all are happening at the same time, and end about the same time.)

Saruman figured Khan would be easy, but he greatly underestimated him. Cuddles, mixed with Shao Khan powers and skills, was destructive. Saruman was barely holding, all of his attacks barely hurting him and was getting smashed around by Khan's maul. In one moment, Saruman had his Tremor and Scythe destroyed. In one last effort, he went into his massive demon form, but Khan was able to use his skill and massive soul fueled magic to overpower the form and even smashed Saruman's sword. Saruman was bloody and beat, he grabbed him by the neck, "A worthy effort, but futile in my presence. Any last words?" Khan asked. Saruman just spit in his face and smiled. Khan then let him go, before sticking both his hands in Saruman's chest and tore him in half fatality style. Saruman's body faded away after he was torn in half.

Shepard and Ganon were going at it, both their magic abilities were strong, but in close combat Ganon was dominating. Cuddles with Ganon was also disturbing, Cuddles was fast and lethal, combined with all of Ganon's power, like trying to stop a train with a car. To make things worse, only holy magic could kill him, and since Shepard's Lich from had none, it was just a delaying the inevitable. In one of their last engagements, Ganon drew his blade and both were having a sword fight, till Ganon found an opening and shattered Frostmourne with his fist. Shepard was hit with several brutal blows and slashes, before he was on his last leg. Shepard was on the ground, most of his armor destroyed and with the broken blade. Ganon stood above him, both locked eyes, before Ganon picked him up and stabbed Shepard in the chest with his sword. Shepard faded upon his death.

Ajax was, well going about as good as Shepard and Saruman were doing. Akuma was dodging every attack from Ajax, his agility and power mixed with Cuddles made him basically untouchable. His hadoken and Satsui No Hado were tearing apart Ajax, even his shield being pushed to the max, if it weren't for Ajax's prototype healing factor, he would have been completely destroyed in the first few minutes. Ajax even used a Devastator, but even that couldn't touch Akuma. Soon Ajax would meet his end. In one last attempt, Ajax tried to unleash another Devastator through the ground, but before his fists would hit the ground, Akuma unleashing the most powerful move of the Satsui No Hado, the Shun Goku Satsu, known as the raging demon or instant hell murder, an attack that destroyed an opponent's soul and tore them apart spiritually then physically. He unleashed the attack on Ajax, after a brief moment of strikes, Akuma appears with the sign of Satsui no Hado behind him, before Ajax is violently torn apart from his soul to his body and fades upon his death.

In the skies, me and Cuddles were still going at it. I was able to hold my own thanks to the power boost I got from my semblance. I was barely holding though, Cuddles was more powerful than before and I could feel the boost waning. As we battled, I feel a tingle in the back of my skull, I then checked and realized my bros were down. I go for another punch, but as if on cue, I connect, but it does nothing, "Guess your boost is gone." Cuddles said, "Now for payback." Cuddles then took his pole and hit me to the ground, then brings out his shotguns and fires two rounds at me sending me to the ground. I'm blasted into the ground by the shots and the explosives behind them.

I was in a small crater in the arena, as I get up, I look around and see Cuddles with his copies, "This look familiar?" Cuddles said with a massive grin. I could see he was going with the, 'What goes around comes around,' phrase. I knew what was coming, but not wanting to surrender, I charge at Cuddles, but I am soon hit by Khan's Maul. (As for what happens, imagine these three fighters in their games, on legendary or being used by gosu level players on newbs, it's that hilarious.)

Khan was was first, he just started smashing me with soul powered punches, hammer strikes, energy attacks, and he also used the Emperor's Shield when I tried to use my ranged attacks, which were reflected back with more power. He then hits you with the Maul, sending me at Ganondorf. Ganon charges with a kick surrounded in dark magic and unleash several punches, kicks, and slashes, before unleashing his Smash Ball finish from Smash, turning into a form of Ganon and running through me. As I am launched by the attack, I run into a kick from Akuma, who lets out a ballistic barrage of punches and kicks, with several hadokens. After that, he unleashed a Shun Goku Satsu on me. I couldn't die from it, but being through it was probably one of the single most painful things ever. After the attack was finished, I felt like I was internally, physically, and spiritually ripped apart. I was barely able to stand after the three beat the crap out of me, then Cuddles teleported in front of me, "Time for my turn." He said, as his blue fire pole appeared.

As I just get up: burnt, battered, bleeding, and barely conscious, I hear, " **100 Strikes!"** Cuddles yelled as he used his pole to strike me 98 times, each burning and dealing a lot of damage. I was too tired to faze through the attacks and his strikes were able to go through the Berserker armor Axel had, so I took the full force. On the 99th strike, his knocked me high into the air, before his hands were surrounded in flames and brought out his shotguns. He fired several rounds and fire blasts at me sending me higher into the sky. I was facing up to the sky, we were now high above the clouds, Cuddles then teleported in front of me, "Blue, you did a good job, a worthy effort, but now time to end this." He said his fist glowing white like a flame, his serpent wrapped around his hand in blue flames, before, " **100** **th** **strike, INFERNO SERPENT!"** He roared, before he punched me in the chest. Before it launched me back down to the ground, his serpent sprang from his arm, grew massive and charged down on me, like the Dragon Fist from DBZ. I crash into the ground with a crater and fiery explosion.

I hit the ground so hard I felt almost every muscle and bone in my body in pain. I eventually pass out.

I soon wake up, when I feel some ice poured on my head, "Huh, what the….OW!?" I yell, my body covered in bandages and damage. I healed fast, but it would still be at least a few days for me to heal. I see Cuddles in front of me with a bucket, "Good, thought I actually killed you." He said, with relief. I look around and see I am in a living room sitting in a reclining chair, "Where am I?" I say, trying to get up, but my body would not allow me too. "I tried to take you to your room, but it was locked, so I made a little living room area and bandaged you up. I don't know how to heal you, so I did the next best thing." He said.

I sigh, "I don't know what hurts more, my body or my pride." I say as I create a glass of water. Cuddles chuckled, "Dude, you did great, hell I actually had to use half my full power and 3 clones to take you and your bros down." I smile at that, till I noticed, "Hey, where are your clones?" I asked. "They were only temporary; any more of me ruins the experience, though I may keep them for another time." Cuddles said, "Though where are yours?" He asked me. "Oh, they disappear after they take too much damage or die, one sec." I say, before the three appear in casual attire, though all were injured, in pain, and bandaged up, "Ow." Saruman said. "I am pain." Shepard said. "This fucking sucks!" Ajax yelled.

"Well, if you ever want another shot, you know where to find me." Cuddles said as he went to get some food. Me and my clones start to rest in recliners as I create a TV for the living room and drinks for us as we rest in chairs. I turn on old PPVs of WWF in the Attitude Era. As this was happening, Ajax was drinking fast and a lot, I knew this would go wrong, but was in too much pain too care.

1 hour later…

As we were watching, I see Sin, in a very fromfitting and sexy outfit, (Sin, this is your department.), and Axel in a nice semi casual suit come into the living room. "Hey when'd we get a living room area?" Axel said as they entered. "Don't know, but it looks awesome…WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU FOUR?!" Sin yelled, just noticing the four of us bandaged up and damaged. Before I can say something, "We got our ass kicked by Cuddles, what do you think you stupid cunt?!" Ajax yelled, rather drunkenly.

The room went silent; me, Saruman, Shepard, and Axel just mentally and physically face palm. Sin looks to me, "Hey, this is him, and he's drunk." I say, Saruman and Shepard nodding yes with me. Sin sighed, "Did you have to make him such an asshole?" She asked, "And why do you have to be a cunt?" Ajax said still drunk. Axel wanted to kick his ass, but Sin held him back, "No, we have a date, ignore him." She said, calming Axel. They both turn to leave, when, "Yo Axel, have fun on the shitty date with the cunt actually likes the shittiest anime chick ever, Ma…" Ajax, couldn't finish as Sin had blinked over and grabbed him by the throat, with a look of evil in her eyes. Before Ajax could talk again, Sin had stuck her hand into his chest and tore out his heart, before crushing it in her hands. Ajax faded to dust, before she looked to us. "We did nothing, it was him!" We said, trying not to face Sin after Ajax broke the commandment of insulting Mako from Kill la Kill.

She looks at us, "You three can live, but you two." She said, pointing to Shepard and Saruman, "We need to have a talk later." She said, before going back to Axel. My two clones were basically pale with fear, "Yeah, this is why I don't fuck anyone in this house, for these situations specifically." I say as I return to the PPV. I then slightly over hear from Axel as him and Sin were leaving for their date, "Is it weird that seeing you do that gave me a hard on?" I heard Sin chuckle, before they teleport away.

I just relax with my two bros, leaving Ajax to the side for awhile. I try to think about how to beat Cuddles, even though common sense told me it wasn't possible. Well, that's for another time.

* * *

 **And that's it, I'm sorry for the delay, I have multiple writing intensive classes and family problems. Little free time and what I do have I get writer's block. The next is either True or Sin, so till then.**


End file.
